


Strawberry Pie

by Lovefushsia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom McCoy, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Jim likes his pie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's dinner, and then there's dessert.</p><p>Snippet: “Len, you will not need to remind me about anything,” Jim said keeping his voice low and leaning a little further across the table, tugging on Len’s hand.  “When we get back to that motel your clothes will be spread around the room faster than you can shut the door behind us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Pie

Len really wished he had been able to book ahead.  They found the first three restaurants full and Len started to feel the romantic label was being torn off their evening, even though he knew that they couldn’t really have predicted where they would end up tonight.  But Jim seemed happy enough to just wander and check out the town as they tried to find somewhere to eat.  As they neared the end of the sea wall they were about to turn around and attempt to get some fast food, when Len spotted a small menu sign on the street with a welcoming purple awning over the front. 

They went inside, Len holding open the door for Jim and then taking his hand while they waited to see if they could get a table.  After a moment a waitress came over and asked where they would like to sit.  They chose a window seat so they could look out over the sea with the moonlight shining down on the starlit water.

“How’s this for romantic?” Len asked with a smirk as he held Jim’s hand on top of the table and reveled in the fact that they were together, happy and relaxed and breathing in the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. 

“It’s good Len, you’ve done well,” Jim replied with a cheeky grin.

“So, you want to continue our conversation from the truck?”

“Which one?” Jim asked.

“Not the one about your favorite type of pie,” Len told him, shaking his head a little.

“Ohhhh but I could go on about that for years Len, I don’t think we even made it past my reasoning for cream over ice cream with Jell-o.”

“Jim, no,” Len said, squeezing his hand but smiling widely. 

“So, the other topic then...?” Jim asked, carefully.

“The one where you finish telling me about how you would _blow me_ ,” Len said, mouthing those last two words, his smile growing wider as he watched Jim turn a shade of pink and look about them as if someone could have heard.

“Hell no,” Jim whispered back.  “Not unless you want to get us chucked out before we’ve even ordered because I’m sucking you off under the table.”

Len managed to contain his outright laughter to a chuckle as he winked at Jim.  “Ok, point made.  I’ll remind you about that later then.”

“Len, you will not need to remind me about anything,” Jim said, keeping his voice low and leaning a little further across the table, tugging on Len’s hand.  “When we get back to that motel, your clothes will be spread around the room faster than you can shut the door behind us.”

“Nice. And what about yours?” Len asked, while Jim picked up his menu. 

“Yeah, maybe.  If you’re good,” Jim said, without looking up. 

“Hmmm,” Len murmured and he picked up his own menu to choose something.  He was surprisingly hungry after their day of mostly sitting around in the truck. 

Len looked up when Jim spoke again.  “Oh my God, Len, have you seen that?”

“What?” Len followed the direction of Jim’s gaze and for a moment thought he was talking about a cute waiter or someone else. 

“That dessert trolley... _pie_ ,” Jim said, drawing out the word and licking his lips. 

“Jim, you are so easily pleased,” Len said, gaping at him and shaking his head.

“But it’s pie!  Look at that strawberry thing, look at the way they’ve sliced it - it’s half a fucking strawberry on each side, how have they done that?” Jim looked to Len as if he had the actual answer to hand. 

“Kid, I do not profess to be a master baker.”  And then he groaned at his own poor choice of words.

“A what?” Jim said, turning straight back to Len and grinning.

“Jim, no.  Choose your food so we can get out of here.”

“Yeah, ok,” Jim said, still grinning stupidly as he put a finger onto his menu and started naming the dishes as he decided.

The waiter came over and Len ordered quickly before apologizing for Jim still making his choice.  “He was more hung up on the desserts over there,” Len explained.

“No problem, I can recommend the strawberry pie, the way Chef gets those strawberries just perfect... and it tastes awesome.” 

Len groaned again as Jim looked up at the waiter with a delighted expression.

“Right?” he said, as he looked from the waiter to the desserts again.  “How does he _do_ that?”

“Jim, remember what you said about the motel?” Len asked quietly, attempting to ground him.  This discussion could go on all night and Len was pretty desperate for some one on one time right now.  To the waiter he said, “We’ll get two slices to go please, and Jim will have steak, medium rare, and fries,” he said, before checking for Jim’s affirmative nod. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Jim said as he folded up his menu and handed it over to the waiter.  “Hmmmm,” he added as he met Len’s eyes again.  “I kind of like Bossy Len.”

“Yeah?  Well I can get pretty bossy when I’m wanting to fuck you senseless,” Len said as quietly as he could.  He wanted to see another blush from Jim and sure enough he saw the color creep over his cheeks. 

“Fuck, can we get the whole dinner to go?” Jim said.

“No.  We have to sit here and suffer a bit longer.  It makes it more fun,” Len winked and Jim frowned at him and stuck out his tongue.  “Save that for later, ok?” Len murmured.

***

“Jim, get inside,” Len said, as he gently but firmly pushed Jim into the motel room.  “And stop goddamn talking,” he added and smiled at Jim’s wide-eyed mock offence when Len turned back to him. 

“But you don’t know how good it is!  Just one taste Len, please,” Jim said, pouting and holding out the box of pie, lid off to show Len the amazing strawberry dessert which Jim had stuck a finger into more than once on their walk back.

“Jim, why am I still wearing my clothes?” Len asked.

“Oooh, right, I’m not sure actually,” Jim said, smirking and finally putting the box down on the bed. “Get over here and let me help you with that.”

Len moved towards him and Jim reached out and slid a hand down the front of his jeans and tugged him closer.  “So what are we doing?” Len asked. 

“You’ll see, be patient,” Jim told him with a wink.  He kept one hand in Len’s pants and started to take off Len’s belt with his other hand.  Once that was open he popped the buttons and slid both hands around to grip his ass and slipped the jeans over his hips. 

“Am I allowed to touch?” Len asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yourself?  Yeah.  Me?  Not right now,” Jim declared.

“Ok...”

Jim slid the jeans to the floor until Len could step out of them, then he stood again and pushed Len’s jacket off his shoulders before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and gesturing with a tilt of his head for Len to raise his arms.  Len did so and Jim pushed the shirt up and off, and Len felt a slight shiver as his skin was revealed. 

Len moved to push down his own underwear while Jim stared.  When he didn’t immediately move to take any clothing off himself, Len tried a gentle nudge.  “What about losing some of yours now?”

“Huh?” Jim said, looking confused for a second. 

“I want to see you Jim,” Len told him. 

Jim smiled and went to take off his own jacket, followed by his shirt and jeans.  “Ok?”

Len nodded.  “Yeah, baby.”

“On the bed,” Jim told him and he clutched Len’s upper arms and urged him backwards until Len felt the edge of the mattress against his legs. 

Len sat down and they both remembered too late where Jim had put the pie box.     

“Jim, fuck, did you have to put that there?” Len said, only vaguely annoyed since they were both naked and he was pretty much at eye, or at least mouth level with Jim’s firm cock right now. 

“My pie!” Jim cried as Len extricated himself from the sticky strawberry mess.  “Oh my God,” Jim said, as Len perched on one hip and revealed his cream covered ass. 

“Shower?” Len asked.

“No way man, I’m not wasting any.  Roll over,” Jim answered.  

“Jim, are you serious right now?”

“Roll over baby, I’m going in,” Jim said, barely restraining a laugh. 

“I never knew you would be this kinky,” Len grumbled as he turned over to lie on his stomach.  He folded his arms under his head and squirmed a little so he could see Jim as he removed the pie box. 

Then Jim knelt on the bed beside Len and leaned over until he could plant a kiss on Len’s lower back.  He kissed down in a trail to Len’s ass and when he got to pie Len could no longer see his face but he soon enough felt Jim’s soft lips sucking the cream from his skin.  Len squirmed and turned his face down into the bed. 

Fuck, it felt good, but Len wasn’t quite ready to let on to that fact.  Jim kept licking and kissing when he reached bare skin, sucking and teasing with his lips. 

“Oh man this tastes good,” Jim said after a while and Len felt him rise up a bit and then move up the bed until his warm breath was on Len’s ear.  “Len, is this good?” he whispered.

Len lifted his head and looked into his lover’s beautiful face.  “Oh fuck, yeah Jim.”

“Kinky but good yeah?” Jim asked and kissed him thoroughly until Len could taste more Jim than strawberry fucking pie.

“Jim,” Len gritted out when they broke apart.  “It is all gone?”

“No, I’m getting back to it,” Jim told him with one more gentle kiss to Len’s lips.   

And then Jim was gone, back down to Len’s ass and the kissing and licking and nipping started up again until this time, Len felt Jim’s tongue probing between his ass cheeks.  Len moaned and writhed under him until Jim gripped him hard around his hips and held him still. 

Then he pushed his tongue in even further until Len felt the slick mixture of cream and Jim’s saliva.  He thought he was going to come right there and then as Jim’s tongue pushed a little more, easing into his tight hole. 

“Jim, fuck...” Len managed as he flopped his head back to the mattress.

Jim’s tongue kept moving, in and out slurping up his goddamned creamy pie and breathing harshly whenever he came up for air. 

“Jim you’re gonna to kill me...”

Jim sat back up abruptly and Len felt the lack of warmth and closeness straight away.  “Where did we put the lube?” Jim asked huskily.

“What about the cream?”

“All finished.  I need more Len.”  Len hoped that meant more of Len’s body and not more pie. 

“In my bag I think.  Be quick, ok?” Len told him.

“Fuck yeah... impatient much?”

“Just stop talking and get back here, Jim.”  He heard Jim chuckle and smiled. 

“I’m right here,” Jim whispered close to his ear and Len turned to him for another kiss while Jim bent over him and slicked himself up.  Then he moved away and quickly straddled Len’s thighs, sliding down his body until Len could feel him pressed along his entire length. 

Jim put two fingers to Len’s hole and pushed them in carefully but not exactly slowly.  Len groaned and freed one of his arms to reach around his back and clutch at Jim’s side.  He tried to breathe regularly but he honestly thought he would come before Jim was inside him. 

“Jim, now, please, fuck me please.”

“Begging?  I think I like that,” Jim said and Len could almost hear the grin on his face. 

“Yeah, well I’ll do whatever it takes at this point.  Still driving me crazy over here.”

“Ok, ok,” Jim said and Len felt his fingers withdraw.

He almost cried out when Jim’s cock touched his hole and he could feel the lube and heat of Jim’s skin right there.  Jim held onto Len’s hips again as he raised him up slightly and slowly pushed his way inside.  Jim groaned once he was in.  “Fuck me, you feel so good.”

“Move Jim, do it,” Len told him. 

“Yeah, yeah I will, just give me a second.”  Len could hear his labored breathing and felt his own heart rate pick up.  And then Jim was moving, pulling back and edging inside again, Len moaned with every thrust and raised himself onto his elbows so he could push back into Jim, making his thrusts that much stronger and changing the angle to try to get Jim to hit his prostate. 

On a particularly hard thrust Jim got it.  “Fuck, Jim do not stop that,” Len told him.

Jim only grunted as he increased the pace and held more firmly to Len’s hips, digging his fingers into the flesh and probably bruising a little. 

“Len, fuck, I can’t keep going... gonna come,” Jim ground out.

“Do it Jim,” Len said and he reached underneath himself to grasp hold of his own cock.  He let Jim’s thrusts force his cock into his fist and before he knew it his orgasm was washing over him, Jim’s grunts and moans of pleasure filling his ears as he came inside Len.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Jim whispered as he pulled carefully out and let go of Len’s hips to roll onto the bed beside him. 

Len couldn’t find his voice just yet so he merely slumped back down on to the now damp covers and reached for Jim’s hand, turning his head to face him.  They lay staring into each others’ eyes and Len had never felt more in love with anyone than he did at that moment. 

“Did I ever tell you I love you?” Jim asked quietly, as if he was reading Len’s thoughts.

“Yeah.  But you can tell me again whenever you want to.”

“I love you, Len,” Jim told him, smiling widely.  “And I love your ass.  Who knew it would taste of strawberry?”

Len chuckled and squeezed his hand, all the movement he was prepared to make at that moment.  “You’re never going to let me forget this are you?” Jim shook his head. “And I’m going to have a sticky ass for weeks.”  That made Jim laugh and his laughter shook the bed. 

“Oh, God, the pie though Len, you should have tried it, it was delicious man, so creamy...”

“Jim, I did try it.  My mouth still tastes of goddamned strawberry.”

“It was worth it though, wasn’t it?” Jim asked and Len leaned over and pulled him close with an arm around his shoulders.

“It was the best damn thing I’ve ever felt,” he whispered and then he kissed Jim, long and hard until they both fell back onto the bed and Jim tried to tug the covers over the top of them without success.  “Blanket?” Len suggested.

“I’d have to move though,” Jim answered. 

“True,” Len said and he took pity on the kid and rolled off the bed to get a blanket from the cupboard.  

“You’re a star Len, a shining, strawberry flavored star,” Jim said as Len threw the blanket over him.  Len poked him in the ass and then went to clean up in the bathroom.

When he came out, damp cloth in his hand, Jim was snoring loudly under the blanket.  “Totally fucked out,” Len said to himself.

He lay down beside his lover, lifting the blanket a little so he could slide underneath and squirmed over a bit more until he could wrap an arm over Jim’s warm body.  He could not believe how lucky he was. 


End file.
